I Kissed A Mercenary
by Mercs2Girl
Summary: After the victory in Venezuela, the booze is brought out, and the two females that make up half of the PMC Mercenaries are left to their own devices. Alone, and with Tequila...


**I Kissed A Mercenary**

**A/N: This One Shot was inspired by Katy Perry's song "I Kissed a Girl". Be forewarned that this is a FEMME-SLASH and it contains SEXUAL CONTENT! RATED M FOR MATURE!**

**You have been warned...**

**THE FIRST EVER **

**_Jennifer Mui-x-Fiona Taylor  
_MERCENARIES FEMMESLASH! **

* * *

"At least we've got a place to stay. I've slept in worse places than this. Trust me, this is like a heaven compared to a blanket on the ground in a shack in the desert." Jennifer Mui told Fiona Taylor as they moved into their motel room. They were on their way to a job location in India but they did not want to proceed onwards to the location in the middle of the night. It had been a long plane ride from Venezuela and they both wanted a bed to sleep on. Jen lugged her bag in and set it down on her bed. She had packed light, bringing the bare minimum that she needed on the trip. This included a few changes of bullet proof clothing, and her own personal pistol and sniper rifle. Fiona had mainly packed her computer and other gadgets she would use to help Jen with the job.

"It's not too bad…I haven't seen a cockroach or anything so we're good." Fiona joked, flopping down on her bed which was next to the wall. The bed creaked with the weight. "It's old and musty but you're right; it is better than nothing." Fiona pulled out her laptop from her bag and started searching for an internet connection. After a few moments, her wireless antenna had found nothing. "No internet out here, even with the satellite stick I have. Oh well."

"You thought there'd be internet out here in the middle of nowhere? Really?" Jen exclaimed.

"You never know." Fiona sighed, folding her laptop and putting it away. "It's only 8:30pm local time, I can't sleep yet." She fell back on to the bed, propping her pillow up against the rough headboard.

"I am. Or at least try to sleep…I plan on leaving here at 5:00am."

"Ewww, why so early?" Fiona complained.

"Why? Because I want to be there early enough to make sure we have this job and get a start on it right away." Jen explained.

"Oh I see. Well…" Fiona paused mid-sentence as Jen began undressing in front of her without a care. Fiona had never been bothered by this before, considering all the times she had travelled with Jennifer in the past. This time around though she couldn't help but stare at her gorgeously curvaceous body. Fiona was unsure what she was feeling. She had always dated men, and considered herself as straight. However, she had never really had a serious relationship in her past and now; she was confused as to what she was feeling towards her work partner and best friend.

* * *

Fiona got up off her bed and walked over to Jen who was now standing in nothing more than her bra and underwear. Jen turned her head and looked at Fiona, expecting her to ask something.

"Jen, I don't exactly know what I'm doing but I…"

"What are you doing?" Jen also did not know what she was up to. She was slightly alarmed at Fiona's mysteriously strange behaviour. Fiona bit down on her lip and decided that now was the time to make her move. Fiona leaned forward, putting her hand on Jen's waist. Jen shuddered at her soft touch. Jen was curious to see what she was going to do next. Fiona leaned farther forward, their faces getting closer and closer and their lips met in an awkward, sloppy sideways closed mouthed kiss. Jen wanted to pull away; it wasn't something she was used to, something she considered normal. But something inside of her kept her lip locked with Fiona's soft, cherry lip-glossed lips. Fiona pulled away slowly, waiting to get a possible violent response from Jen. She kept her eyes closed and when no response came, she opened them. Jen was staring at her, confused and unsure of what to say or do next. "Fiona…I…um…what the bloody hell was that?"

"I don't know. I just have this…well…I've never had great relationships with men and I was curious to see what it was like to… to kiss a girl for once." Fiona stammered as her face turned beet red in the process. She thought she had made a huge mistake and now things were going to get really awkward, really fast.

"Hold on a second. That could hardly be considered a proper kiss." Jen reached forward, angling herself so she was facing Fiona fully and wrapped her arm around the other woman's thin waist. Fiona was now the one who was truly confused. "If you had wanted to kiss me, you could have just said something. Besides, knowing you and I, we can do this, and walk away from it as friends, all right?" Jen asked.

"Ye-yeah…we can." Fiona smiled. She at first thought that it was wrong, but her instincts were telling her that it was quite all right.

* * *

Jen instinctively pulled Fiona closer to her half-naked body. "This is what a real kiss feels like." Jen leaned forward and kissed Fiona's soft, supple lips. She started off slowly, closed mouths and then she slowly began adding tongue. She moved her tongue gently inside Fiona's mouth, slowly in circles, tasting everything. Fiona began moving her tongue as well, getting used to the gentle feel of it. Jen slowly peeled away, leaving Fiona utterly breathless and wanting more. "Now that my friend was an excellent kiss." Jen whispered seductively. Fiona took in a deep breath, the taste of Jen's mouth still lingered on her tongue. "Well? Speechless are we?"

"Wow. I…um….would you want to…you know….do more than that?"

"More? Really, what could this hurt? It's…experimenting at its best." Jen stammered. She was unsure just how far they would take this. "Just don't think of this as a serious relationship or anything…"

"No…just trying it out really." Fiona whispered in reply, slowly taking off her tank top. Jen sighed, moving herself closer to Fiona again.

"All right, but first…" Jen reached behind her and pulled out a small bottle of tequila from her bag. She had always brought it with her, waiting to use it in an appropriate situation. "Bottoms up." Jen swallowed back half the bottle before offering it to Fiona who took the other half down.

* * *

"Now, where were we?" Jen snaked her arms around Fiona's small frame, and began kissing her once more. She felt the burn of the alcohol in the back of her throat and hoped that she would soon feel the buzz of being drunk. Jen slowly slid her hands down and started unbuttoning Fiona's jeans. She pulled them off with ease. They moved over to the bed in the corner and slowly collapsed onto it. Fiona pulled away to catch her breath when Jen reached up and undid her bra from behind. It fell down onto the floor. Fiona sat up, straddling Jennifer. She too, reached down and pulled Jen's bra off of her. Her large breasts fell out of the material, bouncing about. Fiona felt slightly small in comparison. "I know they're big." Jen whispered, staring down at her own chest.

"Yeah, just a little bit." Fiona reached down and grasped one, slowly massaging it in her hand, paying special attention to her sensitive nipple. Jen closed her eyes, biting down on her lip. Fiona continued on, gradually increasing her hold on it. She moved her hand over to the other one and Jen relished the attention she was receiving, closing her eyes, licking her lips lusciously. Fiona leaned over and kissed her once more. Jen started reaching around and began investigating her way past Fiona's hips. Fiona reached over into her bag beside the bed and pulled out a long, rotund object and handed it to Jen. Jen pulled away, looking down at the silicone item in her hand. She flipped a switch and it started vibrating.

"Do you always bring one of these with you?" Jen chuckled. "Those tech guys mustn't be cutting it for you."

"Well, a girl can never be too prepared when it comes down to it. Sometimes self-service is better." Fiona said flirtily. Jen grinned devilishly and started manoeuvring the vibrator into Fiona. Fiona closed her eyes and began rotating her pelvis, forward and backward, over and over again. She started moaning in time with each thrust. Jen pushed the vibrator in deep as she could, and before long Fiona moaned loudly as she had an orgasm. She rolled off of Jen, gasping for air.

"Here." Jen handed it over to Fiona, sitting up beside her. She spread her legs and laid back down, her head at the end of the bed. She folded her arms back behind her head and relaxed. Fiona recovered with a smile and proceeded to do the same to Jen, moving the toy in and out in and out. Jen was barely able to contain her pleasure until finally she couldn't hold it back anymore. She screamed as she came, bucking about wildly. Fiona pulled away, shutting the vibrator off and putting back in her bag. Jen rolled back over beside Fiona.

* * *

"Oh my God…" Jen panted. "That was the best…I've never felt so…good."

"It's surprising isn't it?" Fiona whispered.

"Yeah…"

"I think it's because we know what we women want. Men are…they're kind of stupid." Fiona giggled. The tequila had finally kicked in. She reached over, gently caressing Jen's face. Jen looked into Fiona's blue eyes. They were so gorgeous.

"You have the prettiest eyes. I hate you." Jen whispered playfully.

"I know…everyone says that about them. Everyone who doesn't have blue eyes."

"Mhmm…So…"

"So…this was…"

"Different…and…extremely gratifying." Jen grinned with a wink. She rolled onto her side so she was facing Fiona.

"I can say I kissed a girl once."

"Once? What about more than that?" Jen leaned forward and kissed Fiona again. Slowly and gently biting her lip, Jen pulled Fiona closer. Jen kissed Fiona for a long time without pulling away. And when she did, both of them had had their breath taken away. Jen stared into Fiona's eyes with a smirk on her face. Jen wasn't quite sure what just happened; at first she was weary of Fiona coming on to her, now she was thoroughly enjoying it. She reached over and gently ran her fingertips from Fiona's face, down past her breasts, past her navel. Fiona stared intently at Jen's eyes, wondering where she was headed next. Jen grinned as she moved her hand in between Fiona's soft thighs. Fiona moved her left leg, intertwining it in between Jennifer's calves. Jen continue moving her fingers in soft rotation, sending shivers up Fiona's spine. Jen winked back deviously, sliding her hand up higher and higher up the Aussie's thigh. She slowly manoeuvred her fingers into Fiona, in and out, moving faster and faster. Fiona bit down on her lip, loving the attention she was receiving. Fiona reached down, clasping onto Jen's hand, moving it harder and rougher inside of her. The pleasure was so good that Fiona couldn't take it anymore. Jen looked back at her with a wicked grin on her face.

"I'm just that good am I?" Jen whispered, removing her hand from Fiona.

"Yeah…I think I owe you." Fiona whispered back, moving so that she was resting her head on Jen's toned stomach. She started kissing her belly, slowly moving down to her crotch. She started using more and more tongue, slowly moving it around and farther down in between Jen's legs. She lifted her leg up so that it was bent at the knee, allowing Fiona more room. Fiona rotated herself so that she was directly in front of Jen. She started invading Jen's personal space with her tongue, taking in every single taste. It was new territory to Fiona and she was eager to explore every square inch of it.

* * *

"Ohhhhh…" Jen whimpered as Fiona explored deeper inside of her with her tongue. "Oh! Oh bloody hell!" Jen closed her eyes, so close to having another orgasm for the second time that night. Fiona pulled away slowly, her tongue still in contact with Jen, moving her way up to the clitoris. She moved around in circles, and by then, Jen couldn't take it any longer. She screamed in pleasure as she had a grand orgasm. Fiona pulled away with a grin on her face. She laid down beside Jen, who was out of breath still.

"Say it again." Fiona demanded.

"What?" Jen asked, confused.

"Bloody hell…it sounds so seductive when you say it." Fiona whispered, pulling a strand of Jen's straight jet-black hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Bloody hell." Jen whispered salaciously, taking hold of Fiona's soft hand and pressing it closer to her face. Fiona stared longingly into those deep brown Oriental eyes of Jen's. Jen slowly pulled her closer, so that their noses touched. Fiona giggled drunkenly.

"Again…"

"Ohhhhh bloody hell…" Jen titled her head forwards and kissed Fiona's soft supple lips slowly in a closed-mouth kiss. Jen moved her hands all over Fiona, feeling her up and down. Not wanting to stay too long, she pulled away from the red-head. "We should really get some sleep."

"True…we should." Fiona replied, pulling the covers of the bed over herself. Jen didn't want to move, so she snuggled up next to Fiona. Jen felt an arm wrap around her midsection. Jen closed her eyes, and quickly fell asleep, the memories of the night inhabiting into her mind forever.


End file.
